Diego/Gallery
This is a gallery related to: Diego ''Ice Age Ice Age poster - Diego "Double Agent".jpg DiegoAndSoto.jpg|Diego and Soto discuss their plan to kill a human baby. Soto's Warning.jpeg|Soto threatens to kill Diego if he fails to deliver the baby again. Scrat Points To Diego.png Sid provokes Diego.png|"Then I suggest you take the shortcut." Leave the mammoth alone.jpeg|"Leave the mammoth alone." Sid hugs Diego.png Ice Age: The Meltdown Hungry Tiger.jpeg|Diego scares the children off when they ask about Manny's dead family. Jump Jump Jump.jpeg|Diego encourages Sid to jump off Eviscerator. Manny Glares at Diego.jpeg|"Sorry." Herd going down Eviscerator.png Diego clings onto Manny.jpeg Diego choking Sid.jpg|Diego choking Sid for making fun of his fear of water. Sid & Diego Roughhousing Crash & Eddie.png Diego attempting to eat possum.jpg Crash & Eddie "Surrender Never" Diego & Sid.png Maelstrom Emerges From Ice.png Deigo & sid in fear.png Diego hugs sid 2.png Manny, Sid, Diego Puzzled.png Sid Mocks Crazy Ellie.png Diego Swimming.jpeg|Diego overcomes his fear of water to save his friends. Ha...Gotcha..png|Ha...Told ya. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Dawn of Dinosaurs poster Diego.jpg Dawn of Dinosaurs poster - Diego.jpg Ice Age Manny mammoth Diego sabre tooth tiger.jpg "That's Sid." - Diego.jpg Baby sit.jpeg|Diego with Manny and Sid reuniting Peaches with Longer tusks.jpeg Subzeroend.png Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Christmas_Tree_Family.png Broke Christmas Rock.png Manny Sings Christmas Rock.png Ice-Age-A-Mammoth-Christmas-Sid-Holds-Mistletoe-Over-Diego.jpg Ice Age: Continental Drift "Well that explains a lot about Sid..." - Diego.jpg|"That explains a lot about Sid" Diego Lying.jpeg|After Sid’s family left, Diego attempts to lie that they were wiped out by an asteroid. At least you still got granny.jpg|"At least you still got Granny." Diego confused.jpg Disgusted faces, Manny & Diego.jpg|Diego and Manny disgusted Diego on ice.jpg|Diego staring at the pirates Sid teasing Diego by mentioning Shira.jpg|Sid teasing Diego by seeing Shira Diego Caught.gif|Diego is knocked down by Shira. Assuming he doesn't kill you.png|Shira mocks Diego as he is tied. Diego biting finishing chewing the Vine.jpg Whatever the lady wants.jpeg|"Go away! I'd rather drown!" "Whatever the lady wants." Join our scurvy crew.jpeg|"So care to join our scurvy crew?" Shira telling Diego not to call her kitty.png Diego pinning Shira down by Granny.png Diego & Shira angry.jpg Sid, Diego and Shira amazed.jpg|Diego, Shira and Sid spot Switch-Back Cove. "I Happen to be a Remorseless assassin !" - Diego to Shira.jpg|"I am not soft! I happen to be a remorseless assassin!" Coral Necklace.jpeg|Diego embarrassed when Sid puts a coral necklace on him in front of Shira. Diego Surprised.jpeg|Diego is surprised to learn that Shira also abandoned her pack. Pack or Herd.jpeg|"We both may have wanted out a pack life, but at least I didn't trade one pack for another." Diego frees hyrax slaves.jpeg|Diego frees the hyraxes enslaved by Gutt. I love you too.jpeg|"I-I love you too yeah." Diego Covered in Hyraxes.jpeg|Diego covered in the hyraxes he freed. Why are you doing this.jpeg|Diego asks Shira why she is trying to kill him. Hesitates.jpeg|Diego assures Shira the herd will look out for her if she joins. Come With Me.jpeg|"Come with us! Come with me." Diego Heartbroken.png|Diego heartbroken when he and Shira are separated. "I don't know what's wrong with me ..." - Diego to Manny.jpg|Diego telling Manny that he feels sick Diego_close-up_profile.jpg|Diego wondering Real mature guys real mature.jpeg|"Real mature guys, real mature." Diego worried about Shira.jpeg|Diego worries about Shira. Diego & Sid falling for Sirens.jpg|'Drunk' boys "Why are we kissing ?" - Diego to Sid.jpg|"Why are we kissing?" "...Only without any of the joy" - Diego.jpg|Dealing with Granny is like having a child... but without any of the joy. "Any last words" - Gutt to Herd .jpg|Diego protecting Shira from Gutt. "Still want me on your scurvy crew ?" - Shira to Diego.jpg|Shira asks Diego if he still wants her on his "scurvy crew". "You bet !." - Diego to Shira.jpg|"You bet. Welcome to our herd." Denis Leary Diego.gif|Diego dancing in the credits. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade First Fool.jpeg|Diego threatens Crash and Eddie when they try to prank him. Squint attacking Manny for revenge.png Ice_Age-_The_Great_Egg-Scapade_Squint,_Diego,_Manny,_Sid,_Clint.jpeg Ice Age The Great Egg-Scapade Scrat.jpeg Ice Age: Collision Course'' Development Diego Yoga pose.png Diego_and_Denis.PNG Ice Age Collision Course Diego Poster.jpeg Sid, Diego, Manny Running - collision course.png Diego to Shira Valentines Day.png Diego yoga pose.jpeg Screenshots Diego and Manny.png|Manny asks Diego if Shira ever giggles. Giggler.jpeg|"Uh... Shira's not a big giggler." Diego and Shira in bushes.png|Diego and Shira discuss starting a family. Diego and Shira Hi Kids.jpeg|"Hi kids!" Diego and Shira together in The Valley.png Sid&Diego.jpeg Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg Sub zero heros herd.PNG Diego and sid scared.png Shira can't believe that's the Dinosaur whisper.png|Diego is happy to see Buck again. Buck holding Shira's paw.png Buck about to show the herd the tablet.png Diego Shira and Sid.jpeg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Herd discussion.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego Shira and the Tablet.jpeg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Buck between DIego and Shira.png Buck & herd.PNG Lake.PNG Sabers with open mouths.jpeg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png|Diego irritated that he got burned. Diego Electric.jpg Sid and Diego Laugh at Fuzzy Manny.jpeg|Diego and Sid laugh at Manny. Manny & Deigo electric shock Sid.PNG Poofy herd.PNG Fuzzy Sid and Diego.png What Would Not Helping Look Like.jpeg Diego Running from Lightning.PNG The Herd.jpeg Diego and Julian.PNG|Diego develops a friendship with Julian. Ice Age Collision Course screenshot Diego Oh Boy.png Manny, Diego and Ellie together Ice Age Collision Course.png|"Such a mystery why he wants to move far away." The Herd.png Chased by Dino birds.jpeg The Herd scared or surprised.png Diego and Shira walking through Geotopia.png Diego and Shira at Geotopia.png Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png Diego with Brooke.png Who's he.jpeg The Herd in Geotopia.jpg She does too.png Ice Age Collision Course Diego doubting.png Ice Age Collision Course Diego and Shira.jpeg|"This is the guy who's gonna save us?" The man and diego.PNG Downward Dog.jpeg Ice Age Collision Course Manny & Diego looking at sid funny.png Sabers Snuggling.jpeg|Diego and Shira cuddle as they observe the Geotopia lake. Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png The Herd with sid in front.png The herd with the minicorns.png Quiet before the crazy.jpeg|"Maybe it's the quiet before the crazy?" Diego and Shira Last Moments.jpeg|Diego and Shira stay close as the asteroid approaches. In your face space rock.jpeg|Diego and Shira celebrate stopping the asteroid. Diego and Shira in crowd.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png Diego and Shira see kids.jpeg Diego and Shira Smiling.jpeg|Diego and Shira smile at their progress with a young start and aardvark. Diego and Shira - do you think you can handle it.png|Diego and Shira tell two kids about their adventure. Diego and Shira storytelling.jpeg Great Parents.jpeg|They'll make good parents one day. Dino Birds at wedding seats.png Sid,_Diego,_and_Shira_watching_Peaches.png Shira and Diego Dancing.jpeg|Diego dances with Shira at the wedding. Diego and Shira dancing with start and aardvark.png Category:Gallery